Foster boys
by AAThanatos
Summary: Mortal AU/smut with plot. Nico, Jason, Percy and Leo are in the popular clique in school. Will Solace wins his way in much to Nicos Chagrin. The last thing Nico needed was a hot blonde that could Out his biggest secret to the world.


**Trigger warnings, rated explicit, dont like dont read. Trolls will be blocked.**

**-mentions of self harm**

**-language**

**-smut**

**-adult themes**

Nico was not happy the day Will Solace decided to break into his friend group. Percy, Jason, Leo, and Nico had been best friends forever. From the outside most people just saw four boys who had completely different personalities that were inseparable, no one would ever see what they had in common. Percy and Jason seemed to belong together, both jocks, both alpha leader types, but Leo was this small Hispanic boy hacker genius. The most odd one was Nico. Nico was an enigma, gothic emo type with a heavy chip on his shoulder, and yet they all seemed to blend together in this rainbow clique of popularity. Will was so intimidated by them that whenever given a chance to talk to them he would just stumble over words and run the other way. That was until Jason Grace hit his head in gym class and the teacher had no clue how to help.

Will pretty much saved Jason's life that day, from then on Jason invited Will to their lunch table and was in the clique over night. Will was never the popular type, he had been moved around to so many schools he was just happy blending in the background and all the sudden it was like he was famous. The more he got to know the guys the more he liked them and seemed to be the missing piece of their puzzle. The only thing that was off was Nico didn't seem to care for him much. Bonding to the other three like glue, yet Nico never seemed to engage much with him.

Six months had passed and school was about to let out, that's when Percy invited Will to the end of the year bash at Nico's place.

(Time break/ Nicos POV)

Hazel had set up everything for this stupid fucking party. I hated these things, but my sister insisted on it since our dad was always away and we had the biggest house. It was just an excuse for my friends to flirt with anything in a skirt, and throw up on all my surfaces! Luckily hazel agreed to be the one to clean up.

The only thing that was really bothering me was that Will was coming tonight. Will thinks I hate him, on the contrary I am actually head over heels for him and refuse to acknowledge it. Honestly I kinda hated him at first, but it was only because he was brave as fuck. Braver than me. We were all at Percy's house when the boys officially invited him into the circle of friends by giving him a flask with his name on it and sun engraved. We all had our little symbols on our own flasks, it was kinda like a secret boys club. Jason made the decision to bring him in when he saved his life. Soon after he found out that Will like all of us, was a foster kid. All of us were foster kids at one point or another and were even foster brothers at one house. Luckily we all got out, my dad found hazel and I finally a few years after mom passed. Jason's step mom decided to adopt him after his mom passed, it took ten years though. Leo's dad finally quit his habit and took him back, and Percy's mom finally left that abusive asshole and he went home to a loving mother. The fucker was brave though, Percy asked him who was texting him at the house and the asshole said his ex boyfriend! Came out to all of us as bisexual right then and there without blinking an eye!

I've known these guys for years, they know my deepest darkest shit except one thing, that I'm gay. I don't know why I couldn't say it, they wouldn't care. Maybe I just didn't want to be the gay guy in the group of straight boys. I crushed on Percy for a while, but luckily that faded away. Still part of me hated him for coming out to us, that he could do the one thing I couldn't. Then on top of that he was gorgeous, sexy, funny, and an actual option! I wouldn't be chasing a straight boy. Crushing on straight boys was easy, you knew nothing could happen so you admired from afar. Will was single and the realistic notion that he would actually want me back was a possible reality. That was fucking terrifying! So I did what I do best, I shoved him away from me. Made him think I wasn't crazy about him being in the group.

It wasn't fair, I know that. I couldn't help it though, it's like a default setting in the system that is me.

(Timebreak/ Wills POV)

The party was in full swing! I had never been to Nicos house, the place was a mansion. So many rooms and so many people at this party. Yet it was getting close to midnight and I had only seen Nico pop up like twice. I was kinda hoping this was the night we broke the ice. Strangely enough he was the one I wanted to get to know the most. It didn't help that he was absolutely devastating. Like he had an ethereal beauty that you only saw on tv and in fashion mags. He finally hit his growth spurt in the last six months and shot up to the same height as me. I was the tallest in the group, yet Nico was catching up to me quick, and the idea that I wouldn't have to lean down to kiss him was a super turn on. I couldn't understand why he was so cold to me? Part of me thinks it's because he's homophobic, ever since I told the guys he seemed to ignore me even more than before.

I kept looking for him around the house, he was no where to be found. Percy was doing a keg stand with Jason holding him up, Leo was flirting with 5 girls at once trying to get them to play strip poker, Nicos sister hazel was playing suck and blow in the kitchen with a circle of people when I asked her where Nico was.

"He's probably in his room pouting. He hates these things. It's the last door on the right in the basement, why don't you go check on him."

"I think I'll do that." I said dryly as I finished my third shot. Grabbing a couple of wine coolers I went downstairs to the basement and found the door she was talking about. It was black with a million band stickers on the front of it. I knocked and heard a slurred "help!" from the other side of the door. Busting in I saw a girl with her top off straddling Nico.

"Listen Lou Ellen, I don't want this. Please just go find someone else! I won't tell anyone I promise!" Nico was trying to get her to put her shirt on, he acted like she was radioactive.

"Hey guys! Whoa Lou I think you lost your top. Let me help you put it on." I wrangled the girl back into her shirt.

"Hey Lou, Leo was looking for you. Said he wanted to play strip poker. Why don't you go find him!" My voice was of I was talking to a child. Drunk people liked being talked to like kids.

"Really?! I didn't think he liked me?!"

"He does and you are missing it! Go find him he's up stairs waiting for you!"

"Oh shit, ok!" She stumbles off his lap and out of the door.

Nico was on the couch with his hands over his face, he looked mortified.

"Thank you, she tries that every time we have a party. This is the first time she's pinned me." I looked down to see that his fly was open. I sat down next to him and handed him a wine cooler. Looking around the room I noticed it was a lot like the door, black with stickers and posters all over the wall. Even some spray paint graffiti. Nicos room looked like a punk dive bar. It was sort of artistic in a way, things glued to the walls like coins and trinkets. A lark black sword hit up by the dresser on a mount. Even his on suite bathroom seemed self decorated. He looked beautiful tonight, black Romones shirt that was too tight due to his new height, a sliver of skin peeking out the bottom. Hair was messy yet seemed styled to look messy, a thin layer of black eyeliner with a dusting of black shadow that made him look like a rockstar.

"She doesn't take no for an answer I take it?"

"It's my fault this time I guess. She came for me again and I'm a little drunk, I let her kiss me. I don't know why I did it, but then she took that as a full on green light and started taking off her clothes and undoing my.. oh shit it's still open!" He blushed crimson re-zipping his pants.

" We all get lonely Nico, you don't have to explain yourself." He nodded thankfully at me and motioned for the bottle opener on my keychain.

" So why are you down here instead of at the party?"

"I hate parties honestly. Hazel likes them and so do the guys. So I tolerate it in solitude and take advantage of the free drinks."

"Yeah I'm pretty buzzed. I'm not even trying to go home tonight my foster parents will kill me. I texted them saying I was staying with Percy tonight."

"How are they, your FP's?"

"Better than the last ones. As long as I stay in communication and get good grades they don't care what I do."

"Good. Me and the others... sometimes we weren't so lucky."

"Yeah I have heard stories, I know I've been lucky so far. That and I've been six foot since I was 13 so that helped ward off the strange ones."

"Hey I know this is going to sound weird but.. do you just wanna chill here and watch a movie or something? I can text hazel to bring us some more drinks. I just don't really want to join in the party, but I don't really want to be alone."

"That sounds awesome actually."

(Nicos POV)

Yeah this was definitely the alcohol at work, not only did I apologize to Will, but I invited him to watch a movie with me. Is this what a date was like? I wouldn't know, all I know is I don't want Lou Ellen breaking down my door and sneaking under my covers while I'm sleeping and molesting me. Now if Will wanted to... shut up brain! Damn it was hard not to veer down that thought path.

I had a love seat at the end of my bed to watch tv on. Will was sitting close enough to me that I could smell his cologne. It was making me dizzier than the shots we took. Hazel had brought down a bottle of tequila and some cut limes with salt for us, ever the hostess my sister. She gave me a wink before she left the room. Hazel was the only one who knew my secret.

We played some drinking games watching old episodes of family guy. After 5 shots we decided the game was to dangerous to play. After a while I wasn't even watching it, I was watching Will. The way he laughed at the show. The way his body moved when he got uncomfortable. How curly blonde bangs stuck to his skin. Fuck I had it bad for this guy. I looked at the clock it was nearly 4am now. Both of us were still pretty drunk, but it was about time to call it a night.

"Dude, I'm so tired I think I'm going to find a place to sleep." Will said as he clapped my shoulder unexpectedly.

"You won't find anywhere out there, you take the bed and I'll sleep here on the couch."

"No it's your bed I would never do that."

"Will seriously, just take the bed. Out there is nothing but a bunch drunk party goers that are probably going to throw up on you or rape you in your sleep."

"You know your sister is out there."

"Yeah, and she's better with a knife than I am. I'm not worried about her."

"But you are worried about me?"

"Shut up Solace, just get into the bed."

"We could share the bed."

"What?" Jesus fucking Christ!

"We could share it, hell its a king size. There is more than enough room on the bed, this love seat is way to small for you. You will wake up hating yourself more than you already will for the Hangover. I know that telling you I was Bi freaked you out, but I promise I won't make a move on you..."

"You think I care about sharing a bed because your bisexual?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, I figured that's why you were always kinda cold to me. It's cool dude not everyone is ok with it and I get that..."

"I don't care that your bisexual." The look of slight shock across his face was priceless. He must have thought I was homophobic... well isn't that ironic.

"Well then...ok I'm to drunk to unpack that so I think we should just share the bed."

"Fine, do you need something to sleep in?"

"Nah I just sleep in my underwear." I gulped audibly at that statement. Will began to undress and I turned away to get my sleep stuff out but decided against it and went with the current dress code. I side eyed him, looking at how his chest was sculpted and perfect. Nothing like mine. I started to take my shirt off and hesitated. Fuck it, we are at the very least friends now and I'm still tipsy I can get away with a little vulnerability. I heard a sharp intake of breath, I knew what he was seeing. Years of scars that littered my skin like a memory map of suffering.

"Nico, what..." and then I felt his hands on me. Tracing scars on my back, to close for comfort but I couldn't pull away. I just kept undressing to my boxer briefs.

"Like I said Solace, not all FP's are good." I could see tears forming in his eyes, barely tipping over to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm so..."

"Don't you dare pity me. I'm fine, I'm alive. Let's just get to bed ok." My voice was tired but held enough solidity that he listened and took his hand off me. I shut off the light leaving the TV going but muted. I didn't like the dark as much as everyone thought. He seemed ok with it.

I climbed in the right side of the bed and he took that he was on the left. Both of us plugging in our phones and trying to get comfortable. I could feel him on the other side, like a magnetic pull. I was tired yet I couldn't sleep yet. A new energy was in the room, an unfamiliar spark in the air.

"Still awake?"

"Yeah, I'm just not used to having someone here."

"Wanna cuddle?"

"Fuck you Solace." I laughed.

"Hey I'm serious! It's lonely over here." The playfulness in his voice almost made me move, part of me wanted to play this game of chicken. It was exciting. Plus once again I could blame the tequila. I scooted closer to him and he did the same when he felt me shift. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's all you get."

"Have you never cuddled anyone?"

"No actually."

"Let me show you how it's done." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, one around my hip and another under my pillow and around my neck. Fingers playing with my hair.

"Friends don't cuddle Solace."

"Who said we were friends, last time I looked you barely speak to me." His words were sad, and his face was much closer than I realized.

"Thought you said you wouldn't make a move on me."

"Yeah, I'm a liar." He laughed which in turn made me laugh. We stayed that way just giggled like school girls in a very undignified way for a long time, until his ex crossed my mind.

"Did you ever hold Malcom like this, your ex?"

"Not really, he was a very logical guy who was anti post coital cuddle." Fuck my heart was beating fast, I needed to slow it down Incase he noticed.

"So you slept with him."

"Yeah, we dated over a year."

"What's it like, you know being with a guy."

"Kind of like this." Leaning in he kissed me. My walls were already down, so fuck it I kissed him back. I've wanted to kiss him since I met him. Even if it's just this once it was worth it. I felt his hands roam my torso hungrily, enjoying the feeling of someone touching me. It dawned on me that it's been a long time since anyone touched me even causally, then another thing dawned on me and I pulled away from the kiss still allowing him to rub at my skin.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't until tonight. You acted like that girls chest was toxic. Guys who like girls don't act that way when a girl is throwing themselves at them. Guys also don't blush when their fly is open in front of another guy. They shrug it off and close it. You let me touch your scars. Straight guys don't let other guys touch them like that. They also refuse to share a bed, they would rather sleep on the floor, especially when they know the other dude is bisexual."

"That's not true, some guys are comfortable enough..." he put a finger to my lips.

"Not at our age. No one our age is comfortable enough in their skin to allow that." He wasn't wrong.

"That can't be all it was."

"No, I used your bathroom in the middle of our drinking game and kinda snooped your cabinets. You have a rainbow pin hidden in one of the drawers. Thats what solidified my theory. To be fair I had the theory for a while. That you hated me because you were attracted to me, but that could have just been my ego."

"Who said I was attracted to you, you are the one who kissed me."

"You kissed back."

"I'm drunk."

"Not drunk enough to not punch me in the face for kissing you."

"The guys, they don't know. Please don't tell them."

"They know Nico, they haven't said anything to you but they know you. They know you better than anyone. They love you, who do you think they never try to push girls on you? But I won't say anything I promise."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Now that's out of the way did you want to continue this?"

"That depends, what is this?" Hands started to roam again, only this time mine joined them. Taking in the texture of his skin and the warmth of his body. My hips jerked and I could feel his hardness against my thigh, which only worsened my own.

"Whatever you want it to be. We could just makeout until we fall asleep. We could do more, we could fuck. It can be whatever you are ready for. I don't want to push you."

"I don't know what I want. I've never done this before."

"Could have fooled me, you kiss me like you have kissed me a hundred times. Just tell me to stop Ok? Whenever I go too fast just tell me to stop."

I didn't answer him, I just kissed him. Blood rushing loudly in my ears at the taste of him, the feel of him in my hands. The swirl of his tongue entangled with mine. My body started to heat up as he took the lead and rolled me under him. Hips pressed firmly together, I could feel both of us getting wet through our underwear. A low moan hummed deep in my chest as he kissed down my neck and along my front, taking a nipple between his teeth playfully Will was playful in bed, no nerves or misgivings. A constant stream of "fuck fuck shit fuck yes!" Was playing on repeat in my head. I had never wanted anything more in my life than what was happening right now.

We were sweaty and tangled up in eachother it was hard to tell where I began and he ended. I don't remember how it happened but eventually we were naked. Strong hands wrapped around us both as we rutted against eachother trying to make the other person feel as good as possible. It was all happening really fast and really slow at the same time, which I assume is the effects of the alcohol. I was feeling a bit self conscious because of all the noise I was making. I didn't think I would make noise in bed. I couldn't help it though. Wills well versed hands were playing me like an instrument he was an expert at. I wanted nothing more than for him to fuck me. I might have even shouted that a few times. Every time I said it he would move faster and suck at my skin with fervor.

The words effected him too much though, as I felt him tense as shutter and my lower stomach grow wet and warm. When I realized he had came on me I was set off by the thought. A high whine escaped my lips as my arousal joined his between us.

Breathing harshly we stayed that way for a while. Kissing and trying to catch our breath. Eventually he rolled to the side and I fished in my side table for wet wipes. After cleaning ourselves up we settled back into a sleeping position with him wrapped around me. Giving me my first kiss goodnight.

(Next morning Wills POV )

I woke up hungover and not entirely sure where I was until I looked to see who was laying on my chest.

Nico.

I was in Nicos room with him laying on my... Oh fuck that's right. We fooled around last night. Gods he was going to freak the fuck out I just knew it. I tried to pull him off me but he just held on tighter. Fuck it, might as well enjoy it til the yelling starts. I ran my fingers through his long raven locks, it was amazing how our skin tones looked so different next to eachother, tan and white. My hand trailed to his back to his scars, that I remember very clearly. Scars from bad FP's, raised and if possible more white against his skin. What felt like burns and deep gouging marks tickled the pads of my fingers. I felt my heart clench up, I knew that Hazel and him were in the system for a long time because their moms had both died and their father was untraceable. They weren't together and actually didn't know about eachother until found them both. Which explains why Nico has scars and Hazel doesn't. They looked so different yet they were closer than any brother and sister I had ever met.

All the sudden I saw the lock jiggle and I froze, fuck this wasn't going to be good. There was no way to move fast enough. It was Hazel.

"Hey Brother where is the .. OH!"

"SHHHH! Don't wake him." I whispered.

She came over slowly and took his clothes off the floor and put them in a basket as if this was nothing surprising to find.

"I'll leave you two to it. I needed some more clothes for the wash. If he wakes up and freaks out just don't let go of him ok? Put pressure around his chest, helps calm him down. Don't let him push you away. He will never tell you this but he craves physical touch."

I nodded at her and she winked at me as she left and closed the door. Well it's obvious she knows about him. I felt him stir at the closing of the door. First moving tiredly and then freezing like a statue. Without looking up he said "who am I laying on?!"

"It's just me Nico." Then his eyes darted to mine. A small relieved huff escaped him.

"Fuck, that's righ..." then she shot bolt upright starring at me with wide eyes.

"Did we hook up?! Fuck! Oh gods fuck!" He started to hyperventilate, grabbing at his hair and curling in on himself. I did what Hazel told me and grabbed him and pulled him back down holding him tight around the chest. Slowly he wrapped his arms around my neck and I heard his breath hitch into a sob.

"I'm sorry Will I'm sorry! Please don't tell anyone please!" This was not the reaction I expected. I assumed he would be angry at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Nico. We were drunk, we fooled around, it happens all the time to people." I could feel my shoulder getting wet as he cried harder. Then I said the words that I knew would calm him down even though they hurt to say.

"No one has to know Nico, I won't tell anyone."

"Really?! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" He sobbed still holding me close.

"On one condition." He pulled away only far enough to meet my face.

"Anything, Anything you want."

"Kiss me. Kiss me good morning. It would be nice to know what it's like to kiss you without being drunk." He thought about it for a quick second before he turned and rolled away from me and came back just as fast holding something, an mints can. Popping one in his mouth he put one in mine too. Morning breath, didn't even think about that. I chewed at the mint for a moment and he leaned in and kissed me. It was sweet, inexperienced, and perfect. It also was way too short for my liking.

"We need to talk don't we?"

"Yeah I guess we should. I pulled myself into a sitting position completely forgetting that both of us were still very naked. The blanket slipped off him and I saw his dick for the first time, sure I had felt it, but I have never seen it. It was to dark to see last night. Damn it was pretty, uncut and dusty pink with one hundred percent hardwood floors. In fact it seemed like Nico didn't have any body hair? He covered himself quickly.

"So did you want to start or should I?"

"I'll start ummm so what happened between us last night. I remember but I don't, it's fuzzy like flashes."

"We cuddled, we kissed, we jerked off against the other until we both got off. Then we fell asleep." He carded his hands through his hair putting pieces of last night together.

"So we didn't have sex?"

"Well not in the traditional sense. You wanted to but we were both way to drunk to do that, it would have been a disaster."

"I wanted to?"

"Yeah you kept asking me to fuck you. But I didn't have a condom and I didn't know if you had any lube so we just kind settled for humping against the other."

"Oh my gods seriously! I'm so fucking embarrassed!" he hid his face in his hands again renewing the blush on his body.

"Don't be, it was fun." I said casually, he didn't seem to like my casual tone by the knitting of his brow.

"Would you have fucked me if we had those things?"

"Probably, it wouldn't have been a good idea but yeah if I knew those things were accessible I might of."

"So do you like.. do you like me?" That was a heavy statement. It looked like it hurt him to ask.

"Yeah I do. I have for a while, I just didn't know you were possible until last night." This seemed to relax him. I think Nico would have had a real issue fooling around with someone only to be discarded come morning.

"Ok, That helps."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, but I'm not really ready to... you know... be public with it. It's not because it's you please don't think that! I'm just... only Hazel knows and I'm not ready for the world to really know yet. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, I know you are kinda out and proud. I'm just not there yet." The hurt in his voice was apparent. Nico seemed to hate that he wasn't ready. Ashamed even. I put a hand on his shoulder and started to rub his back.

"You don't have to be ready yet Nico. Coming out is a big deal and you should do it at your own pace. I'm not going to Out you." He looked relieved and still a bit sad. Collapsing on my shoulder he let out a few stray tears.

"Please don't be sad Neeks. It's ok. What can I do to make you feel better. Want me to blow you?" He laughed. Nico has a great laugh.

"Are you saying you want to fool around again?"

"Oh I wouldn't say no to fooling around with you, like ever. You are sexy as hell." Nico blushes with his entire body.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say no to it either..." I took his chin in my hand and kissed him. Damn he was a good kisser. Before I knew it we were as tangled as the night before only a small beam of light was filling the room from the basement escape window. This was so much better sober.

Then someone slammed against the door with a fist yelling "Nico! Time for breakfast bitch wake up! Oh I can't find Will do you know where he went!?"

Fuck.

"Yeah, uh he's in here he slept on the couch. We will be up soon."

"Well hurry fucker!"

Percy was killing my morning wood.

"We should... another time maybe?"

"Yeah, of course. Maybe like a date?" I sounded more hopeful than I felt.

"Yeah ummm that sounds... that sounds good." He smiled sheepishly.

After that we quickly dressed and before we headed up I slammed him into the door and kissed him hard. We had a very satisfying make out session against the door until I was dizzy at the feel of him.

"Sorry had to get that out Incase you bail on the date."

"Well if I was before I sure as hell won't now." He chuckled a bit breathless.

(Timebreak/ Nicos POV)

It was all over after that night, I was officially smitten with Will. The way his curly blonde hair rustles in the wind, making his surfer punk vibe melt my insides. We still haven't told anyone, I wasn't quite ready. They were noticing though, the guys. I couldn't help myself, I would position myself to always sit next to him at lunch where as before I avoided him. It was perfect for sneaking under the table knee grabs. Also I was talking to him infront of everyone too, which didn't help my case. Our first date was going to the beach and walking the board walk. I had never felt more myself than that moment, with Will. For once I didn't feel like I had to be mean and mysterious. We talked for hours and ate horrible fried food. The date ended with making out in my car and rushed hand jobs outside his house. Things like this went on for three months and into the new school year.

No one seemed to notice that it was more than friendship.

Percy didn't notice that I could see, Leo just made jokes about us needing to drink out our differences, but Jason noticed more than anyone.

Will and I cashed in on that blowjob rain check at the Friday football game under the bleachers. Well we had cashed that in like a million times over the last few months, but it was a fun private joke with us every time we did it. When we came back to our seats Jason couldn't stop looking at me.

"What's wrong with your lips?"

"Nothing why?"

"They are swollen, bruised. Were you kissing someone?"

"No! Maybe it's my chapstick, it's Hazels maybe I'm allergic to it." Dropping the subject after that he gave me a knowing look that only my best friend could give.

After the game we all went back to my house for a small get together. It wasn't nearly as crazy as the last party, but I actually participated in this one. Taking shots with people and stupid truth or Dare games that had Leo wearing a grass skirt and coconut bra by the end of it.

Percy escaped to the pool house with Annabeth. Leo was talking up this girl Callie in my formal living room still in the skirt. Hazel wandered off to her room and 5 minutes later her boyfriend pretended he was going to find another room to sleep in that wasn't my sisters yet conveniently went the same direction as my sisters room. Jason and Piper found my guest room soon after that and with everyone unable to see us go off we sped down to the basement.

"That was a close one, talk about taking forever." We landed together on my bed pawing at the other. I couldn't get enough of Will.

This was normal by now, the feeling of us against the other. I felt his lips attach to the pulse point on my neck and I growled in response.

"Hey umm so... I bought condoms and lube." That made him pause and look up at me.

"You sure? We don't have to yet, I'm not looking to rush you into any..."I put a hand over his mouth.

"Personally I feel like it's long overdue. I'm kinda getting tired of going fast then slow then fast again. I'm ready, I want to."

"Yeah, but everyone is in the house. We could wait until they are gone."

"I want to Will, I don't care if they are here or not. I want you."

"Ok, top or bottom?" I had thought about that question a lot. I want to do both but this was my first time.

"Bottom. Maybe top in the morning?"

"Oh so we are fucking in the morning too?"

"I really fucking hope so!" I kissed him eagerly and tore at his clothing. I wanted this so much I could barely contain myself.

Both of us naked in moments and rushing a little bit faster than necessary. I put the condoms and lube near my pillow as He positioned me under him.

"I'm going to prep you, it might feel weird."

"I already did that, like an hour ago." He stared at me in comical shock.

"So you really did plan this huh?"

"I plan when I'm nervous. I didn't want to end up crying all over you like the first time we fooled around." Nodding understandingly he reached for the condoms and ripped one open with his teeth. We weren't drunk, but we had enough in our system to keep nerves down. I spread my legs for him practically begging him inside me. Rolling on the condom and pinching the tip he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. I felt him line up and willed myself to relax. The first rush of sensation as he pushed inside me wasn't that good. I had to breath through the new experience. This was Will though, I could trust him. Rubbing my thighs comfortingly as he bottomed out inside me.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Not terrible, that goes away right?"

"Yeah, if you relax a little more. Don't stress babe I'll take as long as you need we don't have to rush."

"Yeah I know. Maybe start moving a little bit?"

"Yeah ok."

The slide was easy enough, he had lubed the condom too. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he gave shallow little thrusts. Freezing at one point to grab a pillow and place in under my hips. Yeah that was better. I felt his tip nudge against my prostate, giving me sexual tingles all over my body and up my spine. Making sure to stroke me in time with his thrusts to distract me from the discomfort. After a few minutes it got a hell of a lot better.

"You like having me inside you?" He whispered into my open mouth.

"Gods yes. Harder please!"

Will was so good in bed it made my head spin, then again he was always good in bed. All the stuff we did before he was good at too. The more he fucked me the more I realized how badly I had been craving it, to take this step with him. Holding my hands with our fingers entwined above my head. Us being the same height made it perfect, there was no awkward reaching and angles. Fitting together like puzzle pieces. Getting close I pushed my abdomen against his stomach to get some friction on my dick. I could feel my eyes roll back as I spurt thick white ropes over myself and him, more cum than I had ever produced before. Which was really saying something since we had already cleaned the pipes out earlier that night.

"Oh fuck Nico!"

I felt the pulse of him along my rim. Biting his lip as he emptied himself into the condom inside me. Part of me wishes I could feel it, but Will insisted on safety if we did this since he had been with other people before me.

Pulling out sucked, I didn't like that part at all. I felt empty without him. Taking the condom off and tied it off throwing it on the floor to be handled tomorrow.

"You ok, how was it?"

"Terrible, an absolute travesty. That's why I'm wiping off gobs of nut off my chest."

"You are such an asshole."

"That's why you love me." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Do I? I don't remember saying those words." Luckily the playfulness in his voice eased my worry.

"Oh you say it all the time, you just mispronounce it. Usually it comes out ' Nico fuck my face!'.

"Oh that's right. I need to work on my pronunciations."

"Yeah I blame the Texas accent."

"You mean the one that only comes out when my dick is in your mouth?"

"Yeah that one." He started tickling me. This fucking guy and his tickling obsession! How dare he!

That's when we heard footsteps and froze. Fuck!

"Under the bed!"

"I'm naked!"

"In the closet!"

"No!"

"The bathroom then!"

"Gods damn it Nico!"

"Hurry!" He ran to the bathroom and shut it just as Jason opened my door.

"Dude! Fucking knock!" I had luckily got my underwear on in time.

"Sorry it's just Will left his phone upstairs and I can't find him any..." He paused. A quick glance around the room and he walked over to the bathroom and swung the door open to reveal Will naked covering his cock and balls with a hand towel.

"You forgot your phone upstairs." As he handed it to Will.

"Thanks Jason." Wills voice was stiff. I was frozen on the bed unable to move.

So frozen I didn't notice Leo and Percy also in the doorway.

"Dude why is Will naked in your bath... OHHHH SHIT!" Leo shouted as Percy came up behind him to look.

"There is a fucking condom on the floor! Nico you fucking dog you! Why didn't you tell us you were getting laid!?"

"Percy you owe me 50$." Jason said in a bored voice and shooed then out of the doorway.

"That I do dude. When your right your right."

"We are gonna go, I'm sorry I should have knocked." Jason left with the guys.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to peel all my skin off in horrifying embarrassment.

(Wills POV)

Of course this would happen. The night we finally have sex we get an audience! This is why I said we needed to wait until they were gone. I don't give a shit about it, but Nico was obviously unbearably distressed. Silent tears rolled down his perfect face. This was supposed to be a magical night, and now fucking three stooges have ruined that. I could tell Jason had a feeling at the game, but to just burst in on us was uncalled for. He could have just left the phone on the dresser and been like "when you see Will just give this to him" but no he had to make a show of Outting his best friend. Some best friend. I was furious.

"I'll be right back Nico." I said with venom dripping from my mouth. I hurried my pants on and followed Jason upstairs leaving Nico on the bed.

"Grace! What the fuck was that!" Turning to meet my gaze he stood his ground going toe to toe with me. I was taller, but he was not backing down.

"How dare you take advantage of him like that! Will you are supposed to be his friend! You are not supposed to feed off his insecurities and get him into bed! I did not bring you into this group to... to defile Nico!"my blood was boiling at his statement. How dare he assume that wasn't consensual!

"You have got it all wrong Grace. What do you think this is the first time? Did you think the football game was the first time? Yeah this might have been the first time we slept together, but it is far from the first time we have been together in some way. We have been dating for months Grace! You would have known sooner if he wasn't so scared of what you three would think of him! "

"Will we don't care that Nico is gay, we have known for a long time." Percy interjected.

"We just care about someone using him, he's been through a lot. A lot that you don't know about." Leo chimed next.

I didn't even see Nico come in the room in just his underwear still, his stance sort of threatening. Hazel was in the doorway too. She probably woke up because of the shouting.

"What doesn't he know exactly Leo?" His voice Boomed with indignation.

"Dude we are just trying to look out for you."

"Fuck you Leo. I want to know what you mean by that! Do you mean Bianca? Cause I told him about that, about how she died getting whipped by that hunter lady we were placed with and how the lady told the police I did it. Or how I got every scar on my body, including how some are from me! Or how about how I was homeless after that, from ten til fourteen. That I ran away and lived on the fucking streets sleeping under bridges and in concrete pipes! I told him that on our fourth date, we went to the movies and then watched the stars on the trampoline in the backyard. Everything you all know he knows, if not more. Like when I realized I was gay. Or how Hazel has brought me back from trying to kill myself twice! I would have faded away and none of you would have had a fucking clue. We may have all been brothers, but Will is my lover. He is important to me and for you guys to pull this shit was wrong!"

"Nico we are only trying to look out for you." Jason said softly still staring Will down.

"You know why I never came out to you guys? Because of this! Because I knew you couldn't be rational about this and you think I can't make choices for myself! I get that you guys feel guilty about Bianca. Especially you Percy, I know you feel guilty letting her take that whipping for you! I'm not going to lie I blamed you for a long time too! But I am older now! I know the only person to blame was that lady! Not you, so don't act like you all are protecting me. I love Will and I lost my fucking virginity tonight and I'll be damned if I let you three spoil what was supposed to be the greatest night of my relationship so far! If you don't like it then you can all fucking leave! Now I'm going downstairs with my boyfriend and maybe go for round two, if you guys can't get your shit straight then I better not find you here in the morning. If you want to talk about this like adults Ill see you then. Will let's go, I'm done with this shit." The final note in his voice was just that, final. I clipped Jason's shoulder on the way out and followed Nico downstairs.

We went back down stairs and Nico immediately took his underwear off and got into bed, we always slept naked together. I was able to spend most weekends here so we had gotten into the habit. I joined in on "my side" of the bed.

"So that was an intense coming out. Is that true?"

"Which part?" He groaned.

"That you love me, that the only reason you never came out is because you knew they would interfere?"

Nico didn't reply right away, he bent over the edge of the bed and drew out a shoe box. Like an origami ninja he rolled up a joint, I didn't even know he smoked. After he lit it and took and long drag, he held the smoke in and exhaled. Passing it to me he coughed a little.

"Yeah, both are true."

"Weed? Really?" I took a hit and passed it back.

"Only when I'm stressed out. Tonight is one of those times."

"I love you too Nico, I'm sorry that Jason ruined that part for us."

"It's fine. It's not like we both didn't know." Leaning in he kissed me lazily. The buzz must be getting to his head.

"Well I'm saying it out loud, I love you"

"As I love you, goodnight" with a final kiss we settled into sleep.

(Next morning/ Nicos POV)

Will was still asleep next to me, lightly snoring in the light darkness of the room. It was 9 am but the window didn't let to much light in.

With the exception of my so called friends everything from last night was perfect. I couldn't have imagined it better, Yeah it hurt but it was worth it. Now that I know what to expect it won't be so scary. I heard someone come downstairs, they were pacing in front of my door as if they were building up the nerve to knock. Putting my underwear back on I showed mercy and opened the door, I found Jason on the other side.

"Could you come upstairs? Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure."

"What about Will?"

"Let him sleep. This is between us anyway." I still wasn't happy with him and I made sure he knew that.

Joining everyone at the breakfast table, Leo gave me a cup of coffee from the pot he had made.

"We all want to apologize. We were wrong."

"Damn right you were!"

Leo sat close to percy while Jason was on my left closet to me, everyone sipping coffee and picking at donuts that apparently Frank and Hazel went out to get. I settled for a glazed one.

"Listen we... we knew ok. We didn't know about you and Will per-say but we knew you were.."

"Gay?"

"Yeah." Jason seemed to be the mouth piece of the group this morning.

"We even kinda hoped you guys would get together. I just think we were a little hurt you didn't trust us enough to tell us." I took a swig of my coffee as Percy spoke.

"Well, from your reaction last night it seems like I had good reason to huh?"

"We just don't want you getting hurt." Leo again with the getting hurt!

"How is Will going to hurt me exactly? Are you afraid he will break up with me? Break ups happen guys. People get over them. Just because this is new territory for me doesn't mean I can't navigate it."

"I know and we... I was wrong last night and I'm sorry." for the first time Jason looked like he meant it.

"So does this mean you are going to be nice to Will, treat him the way you always have? You brought him in Jason, without you I never would have spoken to him."

"Yes we all agreed to play nice and try to make things go back to how they were, only we don't want you hiding anymore. It makes us feel like we can't be trusted and you know you can trust us."

"Trial basis, if you guys can't get along with him or have issues with us being together I'll tell you right now, I'll choose him." Percy choked on his donut.

"You would choose him over us?"

"What makes you different than him? Time? Shared experience? I can say for sure I've experienced things with him I'll never experience with you. As for time well we can make that up. Other than that I believe what brought him to us was that he's like us. Well I guess that's not true, he's still in the system and we got out, we are the lucky ones."

"You are right Nico." Leo finally spoke up.

"Good I'm glad that's settled, go home. I would like to fuck my boyfriend without you in the house." I got up and took another two donuts wrapped in a napkin and grabbed a box of orange juice.

I heard them get up and start gathering things behind them, I don't think we will have any more issues with that.

Back down stairs I opened the door to find Will on the bed, naked and spread eagle. Fingers deep inside of himself. It was a glorious sight. I set down the breakfast on my side table and disrobed. Sitting between his legs I watched him finger himself. Allowed him to put a show on for me. Giving him a few tugs and a lick along his base. Tasting the morning dew that leaked from the tip.

"You look so sexy like this."

"I'm glad you approve cause in a minute I expect you to fuck me into the mattress" Wills voice was breathy and needy. I've never wanted anything more in my life than to bury myself deep inside him.

Pulling his fingers out I slicked my own to replace his. I gnawed at his Adam's apple as I took in the feeling of the velvet walls. Pressing that special button that made his legs jerk and sweat form on his brow.

"Nico please! Please hurry, I need you!" I took my fingers out and ripped the aluminum package between my teeth. I had him help me roll the latex down, still new to the idea of it. Automatically he placed his knees on my shoulders as I pushed into the furled ring. I choked on the sensation. It was overwhelming in the best way, almost as overwhelming as when I was in his position. Will didn't wince though, his breath was ragged, but it was because of how turned on he was. I never asked him if he ever bottomed. Either way I could tell he liked what I was doing.

Slowly I pulled out and pushed in, making sure to take care of Wills needs to his neglected cock. Whispering dirty compliments into his ear as I increased pace.

"You are so fucking tight, damn baby there is no way I felt as good as this. This is fucking heaven."

"Oh you felt that way, I couldn't get enough of it. The only thing I wanted more was to feel you inside me." I bit his lip as I pushed into him harder. Every time I bumped his prostate he would make this coo that unraveled me. It took everything inside me not to cum to soon. Wills heels were digging into my lower back and his nails taking down my shoulder blades in a rough scratch.

"Tell me your close!"

"I am, I'm close."

"Cum for me." I mouthed over his moaning lips and I felt it, him clamp hard on me as he sailed over the edge. The look in his eyes set me off, large blacked out eyes of just wanting me and only me. It took me a while to un-slot. I didn't want to break the connection quite yet.

"Nico, babe you gotta pull out."

"Fine." I pulled off of him pulling into my side as I took the condom off and discarded it.

"Did you kiss and make up this morning."

"Yeah but Jason still feels like he's mad about the whole thing."

"You don't think..."

"Think what?" I looked down into Wills face which was now resting on my chest.

"You don't think Jason might have a thing for you?"

"What no! He's dating Piper. "

"That doesn't mean he doesn't possibly harbor feelings for you."

"That's crazy talk, they just are over protective because of shit from the past that's all." Will nodded and snatched the donuts and juice from the side table and began eating it off my chest.

"You are getting my chest sticky."

"Good, That means you will need a shower. We could do some really fun things in the shower." His smile was contagious, as was his implications.

Mmmmm shower fun...


End file.
